Bass
by Bass Bleed
Summary: Todo lo que se contara hace muchos años ya se sabia que ocurriría, sin embargo un acontecimiento no se ha escrito, una batalla que decidirá si todo seguirá vivo o no ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes se enfrentarán? Lo único que puedo responder, es que alguien volverá y Sonic no sera el héroe en esta ocasión. También cabe mencionar que alguien llegara a cambiar la vida de un erizo en particular.
1. De lo normal a lo misterioso

**BASS**

**Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que tanto la historia como mi personaje (medio extraño xD) sean de su agrado, en caso de que no te guste, sólo no lo leas, si quieren dejen reviews para ir mejorando. ¡Gracias! :D :D**

**Todos los personajes (a excepción de algunos que irán apareciendo) pertenecen a SEGA. **

Todo era un día normal en Mobius, después de que Solaris y Mephiles desaparecieran y la pesadilla haya terminado.

En un valle completamente verde, a lo lejos se acercaba velozmente un erizo de tonalidad azul, buscando una aventura para divertirse, se detuvo justo en la punta de un risco, alzó la mirada, contempló el cielo, completamente despejado y brillante, sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y bajaba la cabeza. Con su típico tono de confianza, muy sonriente dijo:

Hoy es un lindo día será mejor aprovecharlo -

E inmediatamente continuó su camino. Durante su trayecto, paso un bosque, el cual estaba muy poblado de árboles y la luz que entraba era poca, al fondo se encontraba la silueta de otro erizo, este se hallaba recostado en el pasto teniendo su mirada al cielo, era Shadow, al parecer estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, lo cual era un poco fuera de lo ordinario, ya que empezaba a cuestionar algo que parecía muy común en su vida, su soledad.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado y … Me sigo sintiendo solo –

A pesar de que me agrade estarlo, no puedo dejar de sentir que necesite la compañía o presencia de alguien –

¿Será que en algún momento se cumpla esto? –

Y si llegar ser así ¿Quién sería? –

Pero un sonido en su comunicador interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Shadow! ¡Shadow! –

¿Qué ocurre Doctor Eggman? – Respondió

Necesito que te reportes a la base de inmediato –

Voy en camino – (Apagó su comunicador)

Tal parece que lo tendré que pensar después – Dijo por ultimo.

Y se fue rápidamente con el Doctor Eggman.

Volviendo con Sonic, el siguió corriendo hasta llegar con su mejor amigo Tails, el cual se encontraba en su laboratorio, revisando algunas cosas en la computadora.

¡Tails! – Dijo Sonic saludándolo.

Hola Sonic. – Respondió.

¿Qué andas haciendo? –

Pues… He estado revisando algunos datos sobre una especie de hechos que han estado ocurriendo últimamente. -

Ok y ¿Cuáles hechos son esos? – Preguntó Sonic.

Bueno, resulta que en cierta zona del bosque que está alejado de la ciudad se han presentado extrañas radiaciones de energía, al igual que las esmeraldas han presentado un extraño comportamiento. –

La verdad no tengo idea de lo que esté ocurriendo. –

¿Qué te parece si exploramos es zona? Apuesto que será divertido. –

Ok, entonces iremos todos en la noche para evitar que alguien ajeno se. –

Vale – Afirmó Sonic.

Mientras en la base Eggman, Shadow llegó muy rápido como de costumbre, Eggman se encontraba en la sala principal, tenía su vista contemplada en la pantalla de su enorme computador.

Ya estoy aquí Doctor ¿Qué ocurre? –

¡Qué bueno que lo preguntes Shadow! – Dijo el Doctor con un tono alegre y malévolo.

Veras… Últimamente se han visto misteriosas radiaciones de energía provenientes de lo que pudiese ser una cámara o templo abandonado. –

He realizado un registro y los resultados me han dejado muy sorprendido. Resulta ser que aquellas radiaciones son de un objeto que se encuentra dentro de la cámara, cuyo poder es más fuerte que el de las Esmeraldas Caos.

Shadow quedo algo impresionado (no muy notorio pero bueno xD).

Tengo pensado realizar una pequeña visita, tomar aquel objeto y usar su poder para acabar definitivamente con Sonic. Para lo cual necesitare que vengas conmigo. –

Como Ud. Ordene Doctor - concluyó Shadow.

Y así transcurrieron las horas, cada quien se preparaba para la visita a aquella cámara sin sospechar que algo más llegaría a ocurrir.

Eran las 11:00 pm. Sonic se fue a máxima velocidad mientras que atrás de él, lo seguía una nave en la cual iban Tails, Knuckles y Amy. Para esta ocasión decidieron llevar una Esmeralda Caos, de las que tenían almacenadas en el laboratorio de Tails, ahora no presentaba un extraño comportamiento, solo un peculiar resplandecer semi-opaco.

Casi al mismo tiempo, de la base del Doctor Eggman sale una de sus inmensas naves donde se encontraba él, Shadow y Rouge (Rouge se fue de colada xD).

Todos partían al mismo punto, sin embargo Sonic se encontraba más cerca que Eggman, así que en cuestión de momentos, llegó al igual que sus amigos.

Y… ¿Por dónde nos vamos? – Pregunto Knuckles

Tails había diseñado un artefacto que permitía detectar las ondas, así que lo saco, y comenzó a buscarlas.

Amy tenía la esmeralda en sus manos, se puso a observarla muy curiosamente y dijo:

Oigan chicos ¿Por qué la esmeralda está muy extraña? –

No sabemos con exactitud que pueda ser, sólo puedo decirte que el comportamiento raro de todas las esmeraldas comenzó con la llegada de las radiaciones. – Respondió Tails.

De la nada, en lo más alto del cielo se da una aurora boreal, pero esta era de color negro, los chicos pudieron verla, presintiendo que se podía tratar de algo no muy agradable.

En ese momento la esmeralda comenzó a flotar, alejándose de las manos de Amy.

¡Chicos la esmeralda se está yendo! – Gritó Amy.

Los chicos voltearon a ver como la esmeralda resplandecía con mucha intensidad y se dirigía hacia algún lugar.

Tenemos que alcanzarla - Dijo Tails.

Sonic corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo a la esmeralda, mientras que los demás corrían tratando de alcanzarlo, sin darse cuenta que por atrás de ellos, Se acercaba Eggman y pudo verlos.

¡Sigamos a esos payasos! Han de venir por el objeto. – Reclamó Eggman.

Shadow y Rouge descendieron, siguiendo a los chicos, por detrás de ellos venia Eggman con uno de sus enormes robots.

Qué raro fenómeno está ocurriendo – pensaba Eggman.

Una aurora boreal de color negro surgió de la nada, justo en el lugar de las extrañas radiaciones. –

¿Qué es lo que se estará acercando? – Fue lo último que pensó.

Trató de buscar en donde se originaba la extraña aurora negra, pudo ver que provenía de esa misma cámara en donde se halla aquel objeto que tanto quiere, también pudo ver que la esmeralda, Sonic, sus amigos, Shadow y Rouge iban en camino al mismo punto.

**Y así mis queridos lectores concluye el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, gracias por dedicarle tiempo a leerla, nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap. :3 ¡SALUDOS A TODOS!**


	2. Un nuevo ser llega

**CAPITULO 2:**

**Hola de nuevo amigos lectores, aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia, agradezco a todos lo que se dedican un poco de tiempo a leerla. **

**También a ofrecerles disculpas por la tardanza, hubo algunos acontecimientos, (escuela ¬¬) que evitaron su avance. Bueno los dejo con la historia C: ¿Qué ocurrirá? No se lo pierdan x3. **

La esmeralda viajaba muy rápido, sin embargo Sonic era lo suficientemente veloz para alcanzarla, cada vez se adentraron a lo más profundo del bosque y aquella aurora negra se volvía más oscura y densa, señal que indicaba que pronto se aproximarían al punto de origen.

Conforme fueron adentrándose, los chicos pudieron darse cuenta que a lo lejos se hallaban una especie de estructuras abandonadas.

¿Qué serán todas esas piedras? – Decía Tails.

¿No pertenecen u tu clan Knuckles? – Preguntó Amy.

No, pero cuenta una leyenda que antes de que nosotros llegáramos, otra cultura habitaba Mobius. – Respondió el equidna.

Mientras ellos trataban de saber que eran esas piedras, Shadow y Rouge se aproximaban a ellos, tratando de no perderlos.

¿Me pregunto qué será lo que encontremos? – comentó Rouge.

La verdad, no veo porque te interesa, sea lo que encontremos será para los fines de Eggman – Le respondió el erizo con mucha frialdad.

Hmm… Siempre eres tan frio, pero ya verás, en cualquier momento llegara alguien y hará que cambies de actitud. – Exclamó ella con enfado.

Por un momento Shadow recordó lo que había pensado en la mañana, aquellas palabras resonaron en su interior, dejándolo completamente perdido, en su interior, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de los gritos fastidiosos de Rouge. Hasta que volvió en sí y pudo oírlos.

-¡¿Hey hay alguien ahí dentro?!- Gritaba la murciélago.

Shadow únicamente sacudió su cabeza, ignorando a su compañera para continuar con la persecución.

Volviendo al principio, Sonic seguía a la esmeralda, la cual iba descendiendo y viajando más lento, hasta que esta se detuvo quedando tendida en el aire y su brillo volvió a ser normal.

Sonic se detuvo después de ver que la esmeralda dejo se moverse, ahora se puso a investigar en qué lugar se hallaba, lo único que pudo ver eran un sinfín de árboles bastante poblados de hojas, se acercó a la esmeralda para tomarla, y pudo ver que esta se encontraba enfrente de un risco, ese mismo risco en donde él había estado en la mañana.

Debajo del risco se encontraban unas enormes enredaderas que parecían que estuviesen cubriendo algo, Sonic, invadido por la curiosidad, decidió quitarlas y ver lo que estuviera debajo, fue arrancando cada montón, hasta que por fin termino y se encontró con una enorme puerta de estructura gótica, esta tenía una enorme B grabada en ella, acompañada por una serie de símbolos raros.

¡Sonic, por fin te alcanzamos!- Decía Amy cansada y agitada.

Detrás de él venían sus amigos.

¿En dónde nos encontramos? – Interrogó Tails

No tengo idea pero la esmeralda se detuvo justo enfrente de esto – decía Sonic, mientras señalaba la puerta recién descubierta.

Todos decidieron acercarse a ver.

¿Pero que será esto?- expuso Knuckles

Parece que es una entrada ¿Pero hacia dónde? – respondió el zorro amarillo

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Pero miren quien nos ayudó a llegar? – Eggman venia llegando junto con sus aliados.

¡Eggman!- Exclamaron los chicos.

¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?- interrogaba con enfado Knuckles.

Pues verás amigo Knuckles, al igual que ustedes me han causado curiosidad estas raras ondas que últimamente se han visto. Así que vine a investigar de que parte se originaban, pero gracias a ustedes, me han ahorrado tan compleja labor- Respondía Eggman.

¡Sea lo que sea, no te dejaremos pasar!- Expresó Sonic.

Tenía previsto que dirías algo así Sonic, por eso te traje una sorpresa. Te presento a mi EGG-DESTRUCTION-

En ese momento, por detrás de Eggman surge una enorme máquina, se trataba del EGG-DESTRUCTION.

Y así comenzó el combate:

Sonic vs. Shadow (era de esperarse xD)

Knuckles y Tails vs. EGG-DESTRUCTION

Amy vs. Rouge

*ROUND 1 . . . ¡FIGHT!* XDD

Cada uno utilizó todas sus habilidades para vencer a su oponente, algunos tenían ventajas sobre otros, sin embargo, eso no era inconveniente para recibir una buena patada en el trasero :3 (jejeje)

El único gallina que no hizo nada era Eggman, el solo estaba de espectador y dándole órdenes a su enorme robot.

Las peleas se hacían más rudas, en especial la de Sonic y Shadow, en uno de los ataques de Sonic, Shadow no pudo resistir el impacto y fue empujado hacia la puerta, en donde se clavó una punta sobresaliente de la decoración en el brazo, dejando algo de su sangre en ella. Sólo se cubrió la herida resistiendo el dolor.

¡Imbécil! ¡Me las pagarás! –

Shadow se aproximaba a devolverle el golpe a Sonic, pero unos pasos fueron los suficientes para que inesperadamente aquella entrada se tornara en carmesí y se movieran las puertas, dando el acceso a su interior.

Los demás dejaron de pelear, al ver aquel fenómeno decidieron acercarse, la esmeralda caos que llevaban los chicos, volvió actuar extrañamente y se dirigió adentro. Su brillo permitía ver que había escaleras para descender.

Vamos entremos- Dijo Sonic.

No si yo entro primero- respondió Eggman.

Ambos equipos entraron a la misteriosa cámara, Eggman, como siempre, trato de hacer trampa para detener a su oponente, pero Sonic, esquivó todo con mucha facilidad.

Ya en el final de las escaleras todos seguían peleando para llegar primero, pero todo esto se detuvo, cuando vieron lo que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos.

La esmeralda estaba frente a lo que pudiese ser un ataúd con apariencia de cápsula, la piedra preciosa se encontraba a un costado de ella, pero su resplandor era diferente. En ese momento un grito entre los chicos rompió el silencio de aquella escena.

-¡¿QUEE?! ¡IMPOSIBLE!- Dijo muy impresionado Eggman.

-¿Qué ocurre Doctor?- pregunto Rouge al ver la expresión de Eggman.

-Según mi detector, tal parece ser que el objeto causante de las ondas de energía esta justo enfrente de nosotros, y está contenido en esa cápsula-

Todos se quedaron impresionados al saber esto. Pero dejo de hacerse notoria cuando decidieron contemplar la cámara, iluminada por la intensa luz de la Luna que era lo único no cubierto por la aurora negra en el cielo.

-Para ser un lugar muy misterioso, he de admitir que es hermoso- Decía Rouge

-¿Para qué habrá sido creada? Y… ¿Por qué estará guardada esta capsula aquí?- interrogaba Tails.

Durante esa distracción Eggman estaba apuntando unos misiles hacia Sonic, para evitar que él le quitase el objeto. Los misiles fueron lanzados, iban muy rápido, apenas y los chicos pudieron verlos y gritarle a Sonic, pero en un parpadeo, Sonic los esquivó.

-jajaja. Sabía que harías uno de tus juegos sucios Eggman, no creas que me quedaría tan tranquilo-

Parecía que se acercaba otra ronda de combate, los equipos se preparaban en posición de ataque, no sin que otro acontecimiento raro se diera. La luna había alcanzado su mayor esplendor, quedando en alineamiento con la enorme ventana del techo, de las paredes, se iluminaban los símbolos que estaban grabados, la esmeralda se colocó en un costado de la capsula, su brillo era más fuerte y por la radiación de energía, se podía afirmar que estaba llamando a algo.

Desde lo más alto del cielo. La aurora oscura era absorbida por la ventana de la cámara, bloqueando la vista de todos, pero entro de una forma tan violenta que también impedía que se pudieran mover, solo podían cerrar los ojos y sostenerse de algo.

A lo lejos, con demasiada velocidad entraron las demás esmeraldas caos, rodeando a la capsula como su compañera.

(Quizá textualmente no se pueda describir con mayor exactitud, pero trataré de interpretarlo.)

Las esmeraldas brillaron intensamente, haciendo que toda su energía fuese traspasada a la capsula, los símbolos grabados en ella se iluminaron, ninguno de los presentes sabía que ocurría, la aurora bloqueaba toda forma de ver. Cada vez las ráfagas de viento se hacían más violentas, Amy corría a abrazar a Sonic, el miedo la tenía muy bloqueada, en cierto modo todos sentían una sensación semejante.

Tan solo fue durante unos minutos y todo se desvaneció, la aurora desapareció de la nada, la cámara volvió a estar tranquila, lo único nuevo era que las esmeraldas se mantenían flotando alrededor de la cápsula, mientras que esta poco a poco se abría, al estar completamente abierta salió una criatura, una eriza de tonalidad oscura, con unas mechas en forma de flama color plata, sus ojos eran del mismo color, parecían terroríficos, sin embargo ella no mostraba algún deseo de maldad.

Todos quedaron impactados con la llegada de esta criatura, ninguno sabía de su existencia.

**¿Quién será ella? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Sera buena o mala? Estas y otras preguntas se responderán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer y mil disculpas por la tardanza, tratare de acomodar mi historia con la rutina de siempre xD **


End file.
